The Twincest Love of Zack & Cody!
by CourtneyPicett
Summary: The story is set in a Hotel and a ship! It is talking about twins who happen to develop feelings for each other,as that Cody becomes friends with a girl named Bailey which causes Zack to be jealous,but they fix it in the end and stay together! Note: I DON'T own any of the characters OR Disney, this is not real...it's fan-made-up!


Chapter One ~ I love You.  
It was just another day for the twins at the Tipton Hotel, just a sunny, warm thursday seemed to be followed by a friday as where it was the weekend which means no school for the boys!  
Cody woke up and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, as that Zack woke up wondering what all the noises were about.  
He said sleeply"Do you really have to slam that god damn door so hard?"  
As that Cody ignored what he just heared Zack say, but what was really bothering him is the fact that he and Zack will never have a chance to end up in love,especially since Zack was always  
flirting around with girls and most importantly he was his brother.  
Zack drifted back to sleep.  
Cody was standing in the shower and just leaning against the wall for support and thinking to himself "Oh no...i can't be in love with my brother, i can't, he's my flesh and blood, we share the same DNA, so how did this happen? I know that the hug that Zack gave me yesterday felt something so different than what i felt whenever i was hugging someone else, oh no... i just can't believe what's happening with me.I wish i could tell Zack so easily, i wish you knew Zack that i love you..." he thought to himself as he made his way out of the bathroom ready to get sow that Zack was still asleep in the room so he tried to be careful and avoided making any loud noises, as he dropped his towel, standing there fully naked, Zack woke up...and Cody's cheeks were becoming so red that he had to pick the towel back up on.  
Cody said shyly" Oh...Zack, i'm sorry, did i wake you up?"  
Zack replyed while rubbing his sleepy eyes"No...Codes, it's okay, by th way...remember were brothers and you can change infront of me if you want and were both boys too.."  
Cody said while his cheeks turned slightly dark pink"Alright...cool." he said as he dropped the towl and quickly changed,he thought as he was changing"Ah, how i love it when Zack calls me Codes, i love you...i love you...i love you Zackery."  
As Zack was lying there on his bed he also had a secret about Cody...he loved him more than a brother too but he also thought that Cody doesn't love him more than a brother, Zack was staring at Cody while he was changing he thought"Oh Codes...you're so hot, i can't stand you, oh...snap out of it Zack, he's you're own brother, you can't be in love with him...".  
Cody then made his way to the door as he finished changing" I will be cooking some breakfast for us two, since mom left..." he said as he made his way out.  
As that Cody was cooking some eggs and he finally sees Zack behind him asking with a laugh on"So wife...what are we having today?" although Zack knew it as he saw the eggs on the pan but he still wanted to hear Cody's angel voice.  
"Were having some scrambled eggs with some milk aside, we ran out of cereal..so eggs should replace that and plus eggs are delicious and healthy, Zacky right?"  
"That's right, Codes.." as Zack said that he was thinking "Oh... call me Zacky again and again, i love it when you call me that babe.."  
"Alright, here you go Zackery." Cody said as he handed Zack the plate.  
"Thanks babes." Zack said that as he then thought "Oh holy crap...did i just say babes? oh my...what am i gonna say when he asks me...oh no..."  
"Zack, did you just call me babes?" Cody said shocked with wide open mouth-eyes.  
"No, i said Codes...Cody..." Zack replied embarresed  
"Look Zack, i know that you said babes, i just know it..and there's something that i need to tell you." Said cody as his head was facing the floor shyly.  
Zack's eyes were slowly becoming wider as the seconds went..."Zack, you know what...you might think this is wrong but for the past few hours i just couldn't sleep well so...for good, i just have to tell you this Zack,l lo...lov...love y..ou" he said as the words poured out of his mouth slowly.  
Zack's cheeks became so redish and it was so akward for them both" Well...Coco, i also needed to tell you the same thing, i thought you were going to say it'd be totally wrong whenever i decided i'd tell you but seems like you feel the same thing, I love you too, Cody"  
Cody seemed to be so happy about it as he went closer to Zack and gave him a huge tight hug "Oh...Zacky i like it that you love me back"  
They leaned close to each other as they're hearts were racing out of happiness as they let their lips touch for a good five minutes. "Oh Zack, that's the most amazing thing that iv'e ever felt in my whole life"Cody said in happiness. "I know Codes, i loved the feeling too, but the thing is why does it feel so right when it's only so wrong?" Said Zack as he faced watching the floor.  
"Look Zack, it might be wrong but as long as we both feel it then it's alright, and i know you'd be probably thinking by now how people would react, but i think keeping this a secret for a while would work, hopefully.."  
"You're right,however i don't care what other people think...i just care about what mom will think-"  
"Oh mom...how could i forget that we should tell her about us,and yes...i care about what mom will think, i hope she'll be okay with it.." Said Cody as he cut Zack off.  
"I have an idea, how about we also keep this a secret from mom until we find the right time to tell her about it?" He said it excitedly as the idea came popping out of his mind.  
"I know, i also think it'd be a good idea, Zacky"  
"Well...how about a first date? Coco...maybe at a fancy resturant, i'll pay with my money iv'e been saving for that Wii game, what do you say?"  
"Oh Zack, that's wonderful but then we have to tell mom that we will be out for the night, well...how about we tell her that were staying at bob's house until it's late?"  
"Problem solved, i see you're getting better at making excus-"  
"Hey boys, can someone please help me carry those bags in to the kitchen?" Carey said as she cut off Zack.  
The boys went helping their mom set out everything around the house as she bought things from the grocery they were done Zack and Cody went straight to their room to talk about their first date.  
"I love it that we'll finally be free and we will be able to continue school on a ship, it'll be fun Codes"Zack said in excitement.  
"Oh...i'll miss mom, but not really as long as i have you Zacky" Said cody with a smile on his face.  
"Ah Codester..." Zack leaned over for a kiss.

Chapter Two-Our First Date.  
As the twins were heading down the lobby they were holding hands all the time, making their way to the door they were caught by who seemed to be disappointed as then he went over.  
"Oh...Zack,Cody? why are you two holding hands?" he asked curiously.  
"Oh well, ...you see...umm...uh well you see...Cody has a fear of crossing the road by himself...so that's all it's about!" Zack said trying to think so hardly of an excuse, they quickly ran out trying to make their way to a nearby fancy french five stars couples resturant called 'délicieux amour'.  
The waitress dragged them off to their seats as she said in a French accent"Bonjour, my name is Flow, and i'll be you're server so to start of i'd be happy to get you some drinks if you desire?"  
"Drinks? like what... were 16 and we don't drink.." Zack said.  
"Oh sorry, i meant any other drinks like some pepsi or organic juices." Said the waitress.  
"I'll have some freshly squeezed orange juice please" Said Cody.  
"And i will have some pepsi!"  
"Alright, i'll be back in a few seconds" Said the waitress.  
"Wow, i love this place..look at the roses everywhere, and the french quite music, i love this it's so relaxing, this is the best day of my life, babey.." Said Cody while relaxing.  
"Ah, i'm glad you liked it, babey" Zack said as he leaned over for a kiss, he stops as he finds the waitress staring at them.  
"Okay, you ordered some organic juice, and you ordered some pepsi" she said as she handed the drinks over to them."Now, did you choose some food to eat from our menu?"  
As they're looking through the menus they asked for a salad with chicken and sauce, they were then finally done.  
"Ah, this food tastes amazing, it seems like it's been made with love and care." Cody said as he sow the waitress picking up their empty plates and glasses, she seemed to be smiling to Cody as she was happy to hear what he sayed about her family's resturant.  
"Oh, just simply delicious!" Said Zack.  
"Oh thanks for the compliments, it really means alot to hear from our costumers, i'm glad you liked the food, please visit us again for a next amazing date!" the waitress said as she was smiling.  
They finally walked out of the resturant as they soon as they reached the hotel they sow waiting for them on the front door.  
"Hi guys, can i please talk to you for a second in my office?"  
They were really looking into each other as if they were in trouble.  
"Its okay babe, Codes, everything will be alright, don't be scared." Said Zack to Cody as they followed to his office.  
"Okay, now...Zack when i asked why you and Cody were holding hands you came up with something as a save and ran right out, now...i won't really tell anyone about this but i'm just curious to know for you're own good,and i don't want to repeat it so tell me now...why were you both holding hands?" said in curiousity as he was sitting in his office.  
"Well...i had to tell Zack about it this morning that when he hugged me the day before it just felt amazing, it felt special and it didn't feel like any other time i had to hug someone, i know this is so weird to be in love with a brother but we both realizied that we loved each other, so we just went for our first date, were sorry to disappoint you , " Cody said as his face was facing the floor.  
"No need to apologize, this is you're life, and i'm just like a father here, it's okay to be in love with each other, i mean iam gay and it's not a bad thing, we all are humans and we all have feelings so it doesn't matter to be straight or gay as long as you know that you're doing something that you know fits you for you" Said trying to advice them not to feel wrong.  
"Oh thank you so much , we thought you'd never listen or anything, thanks so much for the advice!" Zack said while looking at and his brother with a smile.

Chapter Three ~ The Next Level.  
It's now bed time and the boys are in bed, but Cody isn't asleep yet since he has a huge fear of lightening.  
"Z-zack..." Said cody in a terrified voice.  
He could hear no response but Zack snoring, as he quickly walked over to his brother's bed shaking him awake.  
"Babey..wake up, babey.." Cody said.  
"Auh...Cody, babey i know you're scared of that evil lightening outside, c'mon sleep here on my bed if you want to babey" Said Zack as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and grabbed Cody to lay on his bed.  
"Z-zack, i'm scared" Said cody terrified.  
"Oh don't be babey, you're in my arms, i won't let go babey.."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise Coco, i promise...now go to sleep..my babey." Said Zack as he leaned over to kiss Cody gently.  
They both slept in each other's arms, they were so relaxed that it made them warm enough, it has always been freezing cold at night where they lived.  
The alarm clock rang in the morning at 5:30"Tick,tock,tick,tick,tock,tick,toick,tick."  
As the boys woke up they sow their faces only an inch away, they both went for a kiss, not caring about morning bad breath.  
"Oh, thanks Zack for letting me sleep with you, i was so scared." Cody said as he was laying there in his brother's bed and watching the sunshine out of the window.  
"It's okay my babey...coco, you know i love you." Sayed Zack as he was leaning for another kiss.  
Carey opened the door up"Boys...breakfast!"  
Cody went standing off of Zack's bed knowning that their mom would ask why they were sleeping together.  
"Zack..Cody? Why are you sleeping together? and since when?" Said Carey with a curious voice.  
"Well...mom you see, Cody woke me up at night asking if he could sleep with me because there was some lightening and you know he's scared of that evil...lightening..." Said Zack as he rubbed his fingers through his hair.  
"Alrighty...well...i prepared breakfast and i now have a concert, goodbye my little men!" She said as she peeked for double kisses from her boys.  
"Yay, mom is gone, now we can do whatever we want.."Said Zack to Cody with a wink.  
"Haha...well i'm starved, i'll go have breakfast, c'mon!"  
"Coming babes."Said Zack.  
They head over to eat but when Zack finally grabs Cody to the sofa kissing him, and for the first time letting their tongues both moaned with pleasure, as it was lovely!

Chapter Four ~ Moving out on Deck!  
The day finally arrived where the boys are moving out to a ship to complete high school and graduate was a very busy morning for Zack and Cody as they were packing up everything in their cases, they took breaks off and took and gave some kisses to each other.  
"Oh guh...i'm finally done and my back, i feel like iv'e been working like a mad lady this morning, never been this tired in my life!" Zack said as he relaxed his back on his bed.  
"Gosh..i just finished packing, the room looks so clean! and my back is broken in pain..OWH!" Said Cody as he made his way to Zack's bed to lay down with him.  
"I Love You Coco...i'll try to be with you in the same cabin at that ship, hopefully we'd still have fun disturbing as he's coming to0 hahah..." Said Zack with a smile  
"I Love You Zackery Martin...i love you.."Said Cody as he ran his hands through his brothers chest and went for a kiss.  
"Boys, are you done packing yet, i have to drive you and to the ship." Carey shouted as she was back from one of her concerts.  
"Yes, mom coming" they both shouted leaving their room and taking one last peak as they will miss their room for almost a whole year they won't be home until Christmas.  
The boys, and their mom drove away from the hotel, right away forgot his pocket hanky.  
"CAREY!...DRIVE BACK I FORGOT MY LIFE AT THE HOTEL" said screaming his head out.  
"You're life, how could that be possible Mosby?" Zack said with a giggle.  
"I mean i forgot my pocket hanky..." said looking back at Zack.  
They drove back to the hotel and finally got 's pocket hanky.  
They finally arrived at the Tipton Ship which was a very large ship, they both left the car giving their mother a kiss on the cheek and went for a hug with Carey.  
As they arrived on the ship they finally had the chance to be with each other in the same cabin since Zack didn't have a room-mate, but Cody did had a room-mate called Woody, he really didn't bother staying one night in with him, instead he stayed in with his brother in their cabin.  
"Well...this is it babey, we better start unpacking!"Cody said as he took a huge breath.  
"Ah, i won't bother...i'm too tired after that long car ride, and you know i'm lazy..Coco..babey."Said Zack as he layed back on the bed.  
"Kay, just to show you i love you more than anything, i will do this for you babey.." Said Cody with a smile.  
"Thanks, love" Said Zack as he slowly went to a deep sleep.  
As soon as Cody finished unpacking, he went out to get some organic juices as he would wake up his brother up and show him some love with some juice.  
"Zacky...babey, wake up,Zacky my teddy bear..."Said Cody as he shaked Zack out of his sleep.  
"Uh Cody, Coco..where am i?" Said Zack forgetting that he and Cody were now on a ship.  
"Babey, remember were on the Tipton Ship." Said Cody with a smile on his face as he sat his brother up and gave him the juice.  
"Oh babey, thanks this juice is refreshing!" Said Zack.  
"No problem,Zacky" Said Cody as he leaned to his brother for a kiss.

Chapter Five - I'm Jealous.  
Today the boys had their first day of school on the 's now in the afternoon and Zack and Cody just returned to their cabin tired as hell!  
"Oh, boy i'm tired!" Zack said as he went laying down on the bed.  
"Oh, i really think Bailey would make a great friend."Cody said looking at Zack for a reaction.  
"Oh good for you Codester, you better not date her because were together."Zack said and thought to himself "Oh guh..i can't help it but feel like that stupid Bailey will steal the love of my life! She better not or otherwise she will be thrown in to the ocean, haha good one Zack!" Zack finally gave himself a little laugh.  
"What's wrong babey?" Asked Cody.  
"Oh haha..nothing but evil."Said Zack devilishly.  
"Pardon' me?"Cody asked.  
"Oh...nothing babey i was just thinking.." answered Zack.  
Cody made his way to his bed, just to get some rest as there will be a party on the sky deck after a few.  
"Oh cody, what happened babey you're pinky finger has a little cut on it?"Zack asked curiously as he turned to face Cody Lying on his bed.  
"It still hurts me tho, well paper cut me...babey"Cody answered.  
"Oh, babey i can't stand to see you injured, let me kiss it"Zack said as he went kissing it.  
"Thanks, babey..i feel much better" Said Cody as he leaned for a kiss.  
They both snuggled, and kissed and finally drifted off to a deep sleep.  
They finally woke up at dusk time as there is a party.  
"Okay i have to shower, we only have thirty minutes to get ready.."Cody said as he took off his clothes.  
"Thirty minutes? you can't be serious babey...i wanna have a bath too.."  
"Well...then come on with me..Zacky, but you better not keep on giggling in there about my body!"  
"Haha, red boxers! haha Cody is a girly girl!"Zack said laughing.  
"Fine, no shower for you..."  
"No...no babey,i'm sorry, one last chance?"  
"Fine come on in, babey" Cody said as they entered the shower and let that warm water cover their bodies as it was really a chilly evening!  
Soon they were done showering and they then had to put some clothes on.  
"Woops...i only have one pair of socks...oh no."Zack said sadly.  
"Oh babey, it's fine i have lots of spare ones you can choose whichever one you want." Cody answered Zack as he rubbed his shoulders.  
"Oh thanks Codester."Zack leaned over for a kiss.  
Finally heading over to the sky deck, they saw ballons all over and a boufet with delicious food!  
"Zackey, i will go over to Bailey and we'll dance! Well...see you after the party's over babey!" Said Cody as he left Zack standing near the Boufet tables and eating pasta.  
Soon enough it really bothered Zack to see Bailey dancing with his love Cody, he put his plate and fork down, and went for a seat to soon as Cody realized that Zack wasn't looking like he was having a good time he went over to ask him what's wrong.  
"Zack..babey? what happened you seem to be looking sad?" Cody said looking worried.  
"Well, have a seat Codes, well...you see, i'm just a little jealous because you seemed to be paying some attention to Bailey...and i'm your boyfriend so you need to pay attention to me.."Said Zack sadly.  
"Ah no...babey, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you like that, she only meant to me as a friend and nothing more, well...forget her...come to our cabin...this is how i wanna show you that i don't really care about her..and that i really love you Zackery.."Replied Cody.  
"Really? I love you too Cody, let's go to our cabin then..."Zack leaned over for a deep kiss.  
As they reached their Cabin,Zack didn't seem to do well...the world was spinning around him like a yo-yo.  
"Oh nuh...Codes, i think i'm..i'm fall..ing.."Zack said fainting.  
"BABEY...BABEY ...BABEY NO NO NO...BABEY HOLD UP, ILL GO SEE A NURSE.."Said Cody so terrified in tears.  
Soon Cody went running two big rounds on the whole huge ship just to get running with one nurse.  
"Here he is, he fainted after we got to our cabin from a party.."Said Cody as the nurse and him lifted Zack onto the bed.  
"Alright...now, was he pressured about something in the party or after the party, it should be something really extreme!" The nurse said.  
"Yeah..he was..."Cody replied to the nurse as he thought to himself"Oh no, my poor babes was really pressured about me and Bailey, i didn't know how much it really was but now i do.."  
"What should we do?"Cody asked.  
"Well, just keep him lying there on his bed, he will just wake up as soon as he gets enough sleep and relaxes, remember don't pressure him.."The nurse said as she walked out of their cabin.  
Suddenly Cody went lying there beside Zack as he smelled his delicious scent and he just went for a kiss, as soon as that Zack really woke up...it wasn't really a fairytale but Zack woke up.  
"Cody, where am i?, why am i on bed?"Zack asked curiously.  
"Zacky, babey...you're here because you fainted as soon as we got off of the party, i'm so sorry i didn't really know how much iv'e putten pressure on you as soon as i became friends with Bailey...i'll avoid her just for you Zack, I love you, i can't live without you, you scared the crap outta me when you went falling down...don't ever scare me like that again, just tell me what's wrong, and you know you can babey.."Cody said worried about Zack.  
"Oh Codes, you really got scared?, i'm so sorry"Zack asked.  
"Yeah...Yeah...Yea Zack, i was so scared, i went running all over the ship to find a nurse, I love you, i will never make it without you Zack and now kiss me you fool!"  
"Ah,babey, i feel so safe in you're 't let me go babey."Said Zack while feeling the hot breath coming from his love's mouth.  
"And i feel so safe in you're arms when i'm cold or when lightening hits you protect me, i love you babey, don't let me go."Cody said as they hugged each other tightly and went back to a relaxing deep sleep.


End file.
